


Weibo King

by Yin_Chi



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Featuring Yibo's Buzz Cut, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Sex, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Kinda, Let YiZhan Be Happy 2021, M/M, Riding, Soft Boys, Weibo Night, Why Did I Write This?, Yibo is Whipped, bjyx - Freeform, lots of fluff, powerbottom!XiaoZhan, servicetop!WangYibo, they are in love your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yin_Chi/pseuds/Yin_Chi
Summary: Weibo Night has Xiao Zhan and Wang Yibo on edge for hours. Now they are finally meeting after the event and they have all night to catch up on missed out opportunities.____OR:My very self-indulgent take on what happened after the event was over 😏
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 25
Kudos: 228





	Weibo King

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all,
> 
> I already said I would do this and write a fix it sort of thing for weibo night because so many of my fellow turtles felt so bad after Sunday evening. Now here it is! I have to warn you tho, it’s very self-indulgent! 
> 
> Also, I want to say one more thing at this point: If you are a Yang Zi hater and slander her after Xiao Zhan helped her with her dress, please see yourself out, yes? Yang Zi is a wonderful actress and it’s not her fault. Be kind and send her love! 
> 
> Now, enough blabla. Here are 6k fluffy after weibo night fluff

**Weibo King**

Tonight was exhausting. More exhausting than Yibo expected it to be. And that does count for something because he’s used to tight schedules, long hours and busy galas. Tonight however, was worse than any of the ones he’s been through these past months, maybe even years.

Until just about twelve months ago, he had at least had a friend at his side. Someone to share the stress of a life in the spotlight with. But that person, even though not gone from Yibo’s life, couldn’t help him during long gala nights anymore. They aren’t allowed to interact anymore.

And not just that. After Yibo’s not so subtle glance at Xiao Zhan last December during the Tencent All Star Awards that went viral on Weibo, they now couldn’t even be present in the room once the other one took the stage.

That meant for Yibo being ushed out of the hall as soon as it was time for Xiao Zhan to receive his prize and vice versa. Also, Yibo wasn’t allowed to be on stage during the finale, as Xiao Zhan got the more important prize of Weibo King. Not that Yibo minded missing the gold confetti rain that would only stick to weird places of his body. He would just have liked to be on the same stage with his _gege_ for a few minutes.

But it wasn’t meant to be. Just like them sitting in the same row wasn’t. Someone, Yibo doesn’t know who’s responsible, but he does have an idea, changed the seating arrangements last minute, placing Xiao Zhan half a hall away from Yibo. Next to Yang Zi.

Yibo likes her. He doesn’t blame her. He also isn’t mad about Xiao Zhan helping her with her dress. He’s just fucking jealous. And annoyed. Because it’s unfair that only a year ago they were practically joined at the hip and now they have to pretend to be strangers. Which Yibo isn’t good at.

His manager reminds him on a daily basis. He’s too obvious with his emotions. And even tonight his one glance down the aisle to where Xiao Zhan was supposed to sit, got him into trouble. Not that he cares too much, but it might have consequences. Just like his glance in December.

But then again. What could get worse? Them not being at the same galas anymore at all? Yibo isn’t so sure if that wouldn’t be an improvement. This way he would at least be spared the tension of knowing that the man he loves is in the same room as him and he’s just not allowed to show it.

On the pro side though, the show is over and Yibo is back in his hotel room, stripped of his Chanel clothes, and freshly showered with his newly cut hair all loose and fluffy and makeup all washed off. Now all he has to do is wait.

He sits down on the edge of the bed, taking out his phone to scroll through Weibo on his burner account and look up the hot searches of the night. Of course, everyone thought he was either cute or funny, riding that ridiculous mini motorcycle live on stage. No cool guy trends in sight and that even after he’s been the only celebrity wearing a black mask. The only one in the entire fucking room. How cool is that, ugh?

Still, time does go by as he looks up the other guests of tonight. There’s a selfie of Ni Ni with Angelababy, both of them wearing dresses in a shade of yellow that every normal person would look obnoxious in.

There are also videos of Zhang Yixing’s krump tonight. Apparently, the stage floor didn’t entirely survive the performance. Yibo chuckles. It’s not the first time this happened. The man just has a tendency to ruin floors.

Yibo is just about to click on the next video (Wu Yifan’s performance) when a sharp knock on the door interrupts his scrolling. Abandoning the phone on the bed, Yibo gets up and opens the door, his heart rate picking up as he goes. He does have a pretty good idea who’s waiting from him outside.

And true to his predictions, there’s a man standing in the hallway. His face his hidden behind a mask, sunglasses and a base cap, but Yibo would recognise him anywhere. The long legs, slim waist and lithe shoulders. They all scream Xiao Zhan.

Yibo glances right and left to make sure no one but them is present in the hallway, before he reaches for Xiao Zhan’s wrist and pulls him inside the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

“Finally…”, he breathes, closing his arms around Xiao Zhan’s form. Without waiting for him to take of his disguise, Yibo buries his nose against his neck and nuzzles the warm skin. Xiao Zhan smells like he always does when they’re together like this. Gone are the expensive cologne and the makeup. All that remains is a faint scent of body soap and something that Yibo can’t describe but is uniquely Xiao Zhan.

“Someone is being impatient”, Xiao Zhan laughs, taking off his base cap, mask and sunglasses without disturbing Yibo.

“ _Geeee~~_ ”, Yibo whines, not caring that his behaviour is nothing like the cool guy he so desperately wants to be. “I missed you all evening! I thought you’d be close to me, but you weren’t!” The shock of learning that Xiao Zhan’s seat had been moved all the way to block B still burns in Yibo’s guts and it hurts.

“I’m sorry _Lao_ Wang. I didn’t know until last minute either”, Xiao Zhan says, pushing Yibo gently away from him to look him in the eye. His smile is as kind and warm as always. It’s the smile Yibo fell in love with during their time on the CQL film set.

Sometimes Yibo wishes he could go back to that time. Things were easy then. It was just the two of them. They were not as famous as they are now and not all eyes were constantly glued to them. Falling in love had been so easy. Keeping that love… not so much.

They were close to breaking up several times and Yibo is sure that both their managements would be more than relieved if they decided to end their relationship, but in the end neither can be without the other, even if they have to go through long weeks of separation. Knowing that in the end, they’ll return to one another helps Yibo get through his demanding schedule every day.

“Don’t be sorry, Zhan- _ge_. It’s okay. You’re here now. We have all night”, Yibo whispers and finally, after longing for it all day, he leans in and kisses Xiao Zhan. It’s soft and wet and so, so sweet. Unhurried and lazy because both their flights only leave in the late morning and they can take their time tonight.

And Xiao Zhan kisses back, hand coming up to cup the back of Yibo’s head, as he leans in closer, mouths sliding together in a rhythm as old as time. Xiao Zhan’s tongue runs along Yibo’s bottom lip, teasing him to open up and deepen the kiss.

As if Yibo could ever deny Xiao Zhan anything.

He’s completely lost when it comes to his boyfriend. But that doesn’t bug him at all. Obeying Xiao Zhan’s demand, Yibo opens his mouth and lets the warm, wet tongue slide inside, meeting it with his own. Xiao Zhan tastes faintly like cinnamon and star anis. Probably something he’s had in his dinner.

They kiss slow and leisurely until they are both out of breath, separating only for the sake of oxygen. A blush is riding high on Xiao Zhan’s defined cheek bones and his eyes are big and bright. He’s so cute, Yibo wants to eat him up.

A soft hand runs down Yibo’s cheek and those brown eyes search his own. “Are you alright though? This was by far the hardest evening of all”, Xiao Zhan says, his voice laced with worry. It tugs at Yibo’s heart to hear him like this.

He softly takes the hand in his own, covers it with his larger one. “I’m alright. Don’t worry. Even if I can’t be with you out there, you’re still all mine once the door closes”, he explains and means it. It’s challenging, not to be able to interact with the person you love, but he can do it. He promised.

“There will be rumours tomorrow. About Yang Zi and the dress and all that”, Xiao Zhan replies with a sigh. It’s obvious that he feels the need to get all this out of system. He has to speak up. Just like he had to yesterday when he posted that essay-length statement about 227 on his Weibo page. Yibo lets him.

“I know. I also know that you were just polite and a gentleman and the kind human that you always are when you helped her. People will always talk”, Yibo says, shaking his head softly. He wants to take Xiao Zhan’s fears and insecurities away. Yes, there are people out there who think he’s in a relationship with Yang Zi because they starred in the same drama.

But there are even more people out there who think that Yibo and Xiao Zhan are a thing. Well, they’re not wrong, are they?

“I’ll have my team post a dementi tomorrow. Not that it helps much, but it least it’s official then. Again”, Xiao Zhan promises, hand gliding down Yibo’s neck to rest against his chest.

Yibo blows a kiss against his cheeks. “Don’t worry about it. I know first-hand whom you’re dating”, he says, feeling playful all of a sudden. The smirk across his lips doesn’t leave much to imagination.

Xiao Zhan rolls his eyes at him. “Also, I saw the creeps who took photos of you without asking. I’m sorry about that”, he says all serious again. Yibo knows his boyfriend needs to get all of this out in the open and not bottle it up, so he does his best not to be annoyed, but honestly, he wants to forget the gala and focus on Xiao Zhan alone.

“It’s okay. I already informed the organizer about it. They promised tighter security next time. Anything else you want to talk about? If not, how about we forget this stupid gala and focus on each other?” It’s not like Yibo has been horny ever since Xiao Zhan walked through the door, but well… he is now. Kissing does that to him.

Slapping Yibo’s shoulder, Xiao Zhan huffs in mock annoyance. “You perf! Is that the only thing you ever think about?”, he demands, eyes bright and smile slightly lopsided.

“With the way you looked tonight? Oh, hell yes”, Yibo replies. Why lie? Xiao Zhan is hot in a suit, so why not be honest about it. Even the MC called him a daddy.

Xiao Zhan raises an eyebrow at him. “Says the man who suddenly shows up with that buzz cut. Did you want to give me a heart attack?”

“Maybe”, Yibo teases, winking at his boyfriend. The buzz cut wasn’t his idea, but he does like it. Makes him look handsome and sharp.

“You fiend!”, Xiao Zhan exclaims, running his hand up Yibo’s neck again and over the very short hair at the back of his head. It feels great. The warmth of Xiao Zhan’s palm bleeds into the sensitive skin of his scalp.

Yibo moans under the touch.

“You’re right. How about we stop standing around and take this to the bed”, Xiao Zhan says, giving Yibo a gentle push deeper into the room.

They both laugh breathlessly. The show might have been frustrating. And they can’t interact in public. But that doesn’t mean that they don’t get to enjoy each other once the cameras are turned off.

Yibo falls onto the bed, taking Xiao Zhan with him as he grips him by the collar and tugs harshly. They topple over each other, laughing again and pressing their foreheads together because no matter what the industry does to them, they still have each other.

It’s with one of his warm, beautiful laughs on his lips that Xiao Zhan, now lying next to Yibo on the bed, finally kisses him again, albeit a lot less soft than before. The kiss turns filthy within seconds. Their tongues rub together, dancing around each other in a hot and sticky fight for dominance that both and neither wants to win.

Xiao Zhan’s fingers still run over Yibo’s short hair, searching for purchase they cannot find as the two men press their bodies together. They’ve been within reach and yet apart from each other all day, it’s impossible to stay away any longer.

“Get that shirt off”, Xiao Zhan demands between kisses, pulling at the fabric. Yibo hums into the next kiss and breaks contact to sit up and take the offensive piece of clothing off, throwing it heaven-knows-where.

Delicate hands now glide up his abs and chest, sliding over smooth skin and hard muscles, as Xiao Zhan rises from the bed at well, getting onto his knees and leaning in to kiss every inch of Yibo he can reach.

It’s ticking and addictive and by the time Xiao Zhan’s tongue darts out, Yibo can’t stifle the moan falling from his lips. “Do you know”, Xiao Zhan begins, each word separated from the next by a kiss. “how hot you looked in that suit? With that hair”.

Yibo laughs again, voice rough with the stirring of arousal sitting low and warm in his chest. “Says the man who is all legs. Did you think about me tonight, _gege_?”

“All the time” replies Xiao Zhan, scraping his teeth over a soft, pink nipple before kissing and nipping at it.

“Ahh… What… what did you think about?”, Yibo asks. It’s getting hard to focus with his chest being played with so thoroughly. Xiao Zhan is twisting the other nipple with his left hand. It’s maddening.

“About how much I wanted you to bend me over one of those chairs. Take me right in front of all of them. That would have been a sight”, he admits, voice deprived of any kind of shame. 

Yibo practically growls in the back of his throat. Xiao Zhan, all innocent looks and cute smile, is a master of dirty talk and he knows exactly how to make Yibo horny and possessive at the same time. “Let them all see you’re mine?”

“Oh yes. Would you like that?”, Xiao Zhan demands to know, as he places a hand on Yibo’s chest and shoves him onto his back. He’s so fucking hot when he’s in this mood. Yibo is half hard already in his pants.

Huffing at the question, Yibo leans his head back against the pillows lining the headboard and grins up at his boyfriend, who is now busy playing with the waistband of Yibo’s sweatpants. “I know you would like that. You would like to take my cock for everyone to see”, Yibo teases, affectionately running a hand down Xiao Zhan’s cheek to cup his jaw.

He is so beautiful in the warm light of the hotel room, lips slightly parted and wet. Yibo pulls at the plush bottom lip with his thumb and a pink tongue darts out to lick him. Fuck. How much Yibo would love to have Xiao Zhan suck him off. To sink into the wet heat that is Xiao Zhan’s mouth. But they can rarely do blowjobs. Not when they have to use their voices again the next day for acting or singing.

“Oh, I never denied that”, Xiao Zhan says, before he takes the thumb into his mouth and sucks, his eyes focused on Yibo’s and his hand busy shoving Yibo’s pants down his legs.

Wiggling, Yibo manages to get the pants off, his socks also being lost in the process. “A shame we didn’t get to have that. How can I make it up to you?”, he asks, watching with his eyes blown wide how his thumb disappears into Xiao Zhan’s mouth again.

For a few minutes all his boyfriend does is to continue his teasing before he swings one of his long, slender legs over Yibo’s hip and places it on the other side of his body, straddling him. Mere centimetres separate Yibo’s cock from Xiao Zhan’s ass as he hovers over him. Yibo wants to thrust up but knows that he will only hit thin air. And he’s still wearing his boxers. 

Xiao Zhan lets go of the thumb in his mouth, giving it one last kitten lick as he leans down. “By letting me ride you until I don’t care about tonight anymore”, he whispers, voice husky with arousal, and places as filthy, wet kiss on Yibo’s lips, drinking the laugh that spills from his eager mouth.

Nimble fingers skim along the waistband of Yibo’s boxers while they kiss and suck and bite at each other’s lips, never getting enough of what is already offered so freely. Xiao Zhan, usually the paragon of patience, soon pushes down the offending last piece of fabric, leaving Yibo completely naked, while his boyfriend his still fully clothed.

Yibo breaks the kiss with a slight giggle. “No fair. I want to see you too”, he mock-pouts and pushes his abused bottom lip out.

“ _Aiya,_ and here I thought you were such a cool guy”, Xiao Zhan teases, but does take off his oversized pullover and discards it. His skin is flawless, pale and smooth with little moles here and there. Yibo knows them all. Has kissed and licked and sucked them all a hundred times over and can never get enough.

“ _Baobei_ , don’t play with fire”, he warns, running his hands up Xiao Zhan’s back and tugging harshly at the strands of his fluffy black hair. It’s freshly washed and smells slightly of lychee shampoo.

Xiao Zhan moans at the slight spike of pain but laughs again. “Because I ‘gotta watch out before I get burned’?”, he quotes Yibo’s own song lyrcis and winks at him. Someone is in gremlin mode tonight. Apparently fumbling with a girl’s overly wide dress all evening does that to him.

“You know what, put your mouth to better use”, Yibo says, manhandling Xiao Zhan until he’s kneeling over Yibo’s body the other way around, facing his now hard and ready dick. Blowjobs might not be allowed but that doesn’t mean that they can’t have a little fun after all.

Xiao Zhan chuckles but does blow a soft kiss to the tip of Yibo’s cock, drawing a hiss from him. Watching his boyfriend walk around in a suit, looking hot all evening didn’t help making Yibo more patient.

He bites his bottom lip, letting the sensation of Xiao Zhan’s hot tongue against his cock wash over him for a little while before he remembers what he originally intended to do. “Zhan- _ge_ , you only get to ride me if I can open you up”, he says, stifling a moan that threatens to escape as Xiao Zhan licks a long stripe from base to tip.

“Fuck, yes. What are you waiting for?”, Xiao Zhan replies, wiggling his ass slightly. Yibo swallows around a laugh and reaches for the nightstand where he put the lube when he arrived at the hotel yesterday evening.

Getting the pants off Xiao Zhan is actually a bit of a struggle with him still kneeling beside Yibo (it’s how he ended up after being manhandled), but in the end he manages to get rid of all remaining fabric and lay Xiao Zhan’s cute ass bare. Placing both hands on his boyfriend’s hips, Yibo manoeuvres him over his own legs, until Xiao Zhan is straddling him again, backwards this time. This way he can still lick and kiss Yibo’s cock while he’s being prepared.

Yibo opens the tube he took from the nightstand and squeezes a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm the liquid. It’s a little hard to focus with Xiao Zhan’s mouth still hot and playful around his hard dick. He has to actively fight the urge to thrust up into that tempting warmth.

Once his fingers are pleasantly warm, Yibo circles the pretty pink hole in front of him with his index finger, getting it all nice and wet with lube and making Xiao Zhan hiss where he’s suckling on the tip of Yibo’s dick. “Look how pretty you are, Zhan- _ge_. Everyone says so, but they have no idea what they’re talking about”.

Xiao Zhan moans slightly against the sensitive skin, a shiver running down his body. It’s so satisfying to watch him go pliant and relaxed as Yibo keeps massaging his rim, slowly loosening the tight muscles so they will take the intrusion better once they get there.

“ _Lao_ Wang stop talking”, Xiao Zhan replies, his voice thick with the blush that tints his cheeks a lovely shade of pink, which Yibo can’t see in his current position but knows it is there.

“But Zhan- _ge_ , you’re so beautiful. Can I not praise you?”, Yibo says, slowly sinking one slicked up finger into Xiao Zhan’s body, watching as the digit slowly disappears inside.

Throwing his head back, Xiao Zhan moans at the feeling of being breached, his body trembles and his plush pink lips part. “Wang Yibo”, he begins, panting hard, as the finger slides deeper inside until it’s buried to the hilt. “How are you even human?”

Yibo chuckles, leisurely starting to withdraw and press back in. Opening Xiao Zhan up is one of his favourite things about sex. His boyfriend is so responsive to every touch, it’s addictive. Yibo could do this for hours, but he knows that Xiao Zhan will get impatient at some point and demand more than just fingers to fill him up. And he’s made very clear already what he’s after tonight.

“I’ll stop talking now”, Yibo says, still feeling amused. Their playful exchange is one of the things that had Yibo fall in love with Xiao Zhan on the set of CQL. Getting along with his co-star had been so easy from day one and before Yibo knew what was going on, he’d had a big fat crush.

“Yes, no more talk. Give me more of you, _Lao_ Wang”, Xiao Zhan demands, head still thrown back as he basks in the feeling of being fucked, at least by a single finger so far.

Yibo leans in and gives a quick bite to one of Xiao Zhan’s plump cheeks, making him yelp at the sudden pain. It’s distraction enough to easily insert a second finger. Xiao Zhan is tight from weeks without doing this and needs proper preparation if he doesn’t want to be too sore come morning.

“Ahhhh… yes… just like that”, Xiao Zhan groans, spurring Yibo on to move his hand faster and scissor his fingers to stretch the pretty pink hole until it can take more. “Don’t hold back, _Lao_ Wang”.

Being given permission to go hard, Yibo curls his fingers in a way he knows will hit Xiao Zhan’s prostate every time his pushes inside of him, at the same time he increases his speed. The changed rhythm has Xiao Zhan clench around Yibo’s fingers as they open him up, it’s so hot it makes Yibo’s cock twitch.

“How does it feel, _gege_? Do you like being fucked by my fingers?”, Yibo growls, possessiveness coiling in his chest like a snake. Spearing his boyfriend with every thrust, fuels that fire even further. 

“Nngghh… Yibo… It’s so good… but… give me more”, the demand is broken and punched out, interrupted by moans and little yelps of pleasure that fill the room like music. Tears cling to Xiao Zhan’s long lashes. Yibo wants to make him cry before the night is done.

He adds a third finger, stretching Xiao Zhan even wider now. It’s lewd and sexy and a sight Yibo has all to himself. There are millions of people out there thirsting over this man, but in the end, Xiao Zhan belongs to him and only he gets to see him in the most intimate of moments, when he comes undone under a pleasure that Yibo gave him.

“Come on, _ge_. Rock back. Show me how much you love having my fingers inside. Fuck yourself on them”, Yibo says, watching Xiao Zhan’s back arch and his muscles tremble. Could he make him come just from this? Yibo curls up his fingers again and shoves them inside in a particularly hard thrust at the same time as Xiao Zhan moves backwards.

The cry of pleasure, Yibo is sure, can be heard in the hallway and the neighbouring rooms. Thank who ever made the room allocation for putting only friends left and right of Yibo. One is Wu YiFan, the other Yang Zi. They both know. They both understand. They both support. And in the morning they will both demand an apology for making them listen.

“That’s it, Zhan- _ge_. So good for me. So hot”, Yibo coos, knowing that his boyfriend appreciates the praise. “Look at you. Perfect for me”.

Xiao Zhan mewls as the fingers keep abusing his sweet spot, hitting it again and again until the man is reduced to a shaking, trembling mess of pleasure, Yibo’s soft praises still washing over him. It’s so rewarding to watch. Arousing and sexy.

“I want you to come now, _ge_. Come for me and tell me who’s making you feel good”, Yibo demands, thrusting his fingers into Xiao Zhan once more and making him cry out again.

“Ahhh… nngghhh… _Yibo_!”, the name is ripped from Xiao Zhan’s lips as he shudders and shivers under his orgasm, muscles clenching and insides going impossibly tight the moment he falls over the edge and into the abyss of pleasure. He comes all over Yibo’s abs and thighs. It’s hot as fuck.

“That’s it, _ge_. You did so well”, Yibo praises, fucking Xiao Zhan through his climax, making him ride it out for as long as possible until he’s a panting mess. “Come here, _baobei_ ”, the words are soft and Yibo has to help Xiao Zhan turn around, after slowly and carefully pulling his fingers out of him.

Xiao Zhan changes his position again, now facing Yibo. He looks perfect. His lips are slightly bitten, his cheeks are red with a blush and his eyes are wide and soft after coming. Yibo runs a hand through his boyfriend’s sweaty hair and kisses him softly.

“I hate you”, Xiao Zhan mumbles against Yibo’s mouth. His breath is hot and moist and very welcomed. “How am I supposed to ride you now?”, he says, breaking the kiss and pouting slightly. He’s so cute.

“Who said you won’t do that?”, Yibo replies with a smirk and watches Xiao Zhan’s eyes go wide at the prospect of bouncing on Yibo’s cock after coming like a minute ago. Two can be in gremlin mode it seems.

“I created a monster!”, Xiao Zhan yelps, swatting at Yibo’s shoulder, only to have his wrist being caught by a large palm that now holds it in a vice grip.

The man in question only chuckles and winks at Xiao Zhan, letting go of his wrist and sliding his hands down the slim body and defined muscles until they come to a rest on his hips. Yibo dips his thumbs into the sexy v-line. Fuck. He wants to lick them. Later.

“Don’t tell me, you don’t want it. You’d miss my cock if you didn’t get it inside of you”, he provokes, eyes never leaving Xiao Zhan’s.

The only answer Yibo receives is his boyfriend rocking back where he straddles Yibo’s crotch, making his hard and leaking dick glide between plumb, slick ass cheeks. Yibo hisses at the sudden sensation. It’s too much and not nearly enough.

Xiao Zhan’s entrance is wet from being fingered earlier, but Yibo still doesn’t want to hurt him, so he takes his hands briefly off his hips and coats his cock with a generous amount of lube. The cold sensation is a bit uncomfortable, but he knows he’ll soon be fully compensated for that.

Putting his palms back, he tightens his grip around Xiao Zhan’s hip, slowly raising him up until Yibo’s cockhead gently nudges at Xiao Zhan’s hole. “Relax, _baobei_. I know you can take me”, Yibo coos, thumbs drawing soothing circles into soft skin.

Xiao Zhan bites his bottom lip, showing his front teeth. It’s so innocent in a moment so lewd. Tentatively, he starts to sink down, his body slowly opening up as Yibo’s dick presses against his entrance. Three fingers can’t be compared to the real deal. It’ll probably sting a little, even with thorough preparation.

The sensation of being embraced by a tight and hot body, one inch at a time, is driving Yibo insane. He can feel his grip involuntarily tighten as he closes his eyes and allows the waves of pleasure to wash over him. The need to just thrust up and sheath himself is strong, but he manages to stifle it and just take what Xiao Zhan can offer.

Yibo can’t say for sure how much time passes before he bottoms out, with Xiao Zhan still quivering slightly on top of him. “ _Lao_ Wang… so deep”, he says, making Yibo open his eyes to take a good look at the man above him.

He’s all long lines and beautiful curves, his skin is soft and sprinkled with small moles. He has placed his hands on Yibo’s thighs and arches his back, while his cock is steadily coming back to life, stirring and hardening once more as Xiao Zhan is being filled and stretched open.

“Deep enough for you, _ge_?”, Yibo teases, placing one hand on Xiao Zhan’s lower abdomen and pressing against the defined muscles. Xiao Zhan hisses sharply, rocking his body back to escape the overstimulation caused by the additional pressure.

“Fuck, Yibo. So good”, he moans and finally starts moving in leisurely, shallow motions that are not nearly enough and only edge Yibo on. He tightens his own muscles to thrust up and take what he needs, but Xiao Zhan is faster. One of his delicate hands closes around the base of Yibo’s cock and squeezes. Not too harshly, but enough to make the unexpecting victim choke in surprise. “Stay still until I tell you otherwise”, Xiao Zhan orders, circling his waist to put emphasis on his words.

Damn. Yibo loves it when his boyfriend is in that kind of mood.

He leans back against the pillows, crossing his arms behind his head and winks at Xiao Zhan. “Do you worst then, _ge_. Satisfy me”.

Xiao Zhan narrows his eyes, raising his hips until only the head of Yibo’s cock remains inside, before he suddenly pushes down, hard and fast, spearing himself open and making Yibo almost lose his mind under the sudden wave of sensation that floods his senses. Feels like he’s engulfed by liquid fire.

“Fuck! You want me to push you down and take you?”, Yibo hisses, jaw clenching. He’s so aroused it is hardly bearable. The impulse to just take vibrates under his skin.

“You will do no such thing”, Xiao Zhan retorts, voice commanding in a way that has Yibo’s cock twitch inside him. He can be such a power-bottom if he wants to and Yibo is completely whipped for him. “I will take my pleasure from you and you will provide, understood?”

“As you wish, Zhan- _ge_ ”, Yibo gives in, moaning as Xiao Zhan moves his hips sharply, taking him even deeper. How is that even possible?

They set for a slow pace at first as Xiao Zhan unhurriedly rides Yibo’s cock in a steady rhythm that allows him to recover from his first orgasm and build up new pleasure, while he keeps his boyfriend aroused but not satisfied.

It’s torturous. And yet so brilliant. Yibo feels like the fire in his guts is being kept on a low simmering, never actually allowed to flare up. It only fuels his desire to come. To hold Xiao Zhan as he fucks into him and fills him up. But he isn’t allowed to and so endures the pace.

By the time Xiao Zhan’s cock is back to full hardness, standing proud and gorgeous against his abdomen, Yibo is desperate. He’s clawing at the sheets and throwing his head back with the need for more than these teasing bits of stimulation. “ _Ge_ … please…”, he mumbles, barely holding back from thrusting up. It’s almost physically painful.

“Do you want to come, _Lao_ Wang?”, Xiao Zhan asks, moaning at the sensation of having Yibo so deep inside him for so long. 

“Yes! Fuck, Zhan- _ge_ let me come please. Let me fuck you!”, Yibo groans shamelessly.

“Good boy. Now make me feel good”, Xiao Zhan demands, placing both of Yibo’s large palms on his hips. It feels like an open flood gate. With the permission, all of Yibo’s remaining self-restrain flies out of the window and he holds Xiao Zhan in a bruising grip, moving him up and down at the same time as Yibo starts to thrust up in sharp, fast jabs, burying himself inside again and again.

“Fuck, yes. Just like that, Yibo. Keep going”, Xiao Zhan cries, hands searching for purchase now that his sweet spot is attacked over and over again. He’s practically bouncing on Yibo’s cock with the force of his thrusts, but neither of them cares. At this moment all Yibo can focus on is having Xiao Zhan as close as possible. Make him feel as good as he can. They’ve been tiptoeing around each other all evening and now that they get to be together there’s no holding back.

With the new and relentless pace, it’s unsurprising to Yibo that he soon feels Xiao Zhan become tighter around him, as he’s nearing his second climax. “Touch me, Bo- _ge_ ”, he demands. He’s come once without any further stimulation; a second time would be insane.

Yibo takes one hand off Xiao Zhan’s hips and wraps it around his pretty, leaking cock, pressing his thumb into the slit at the head and jerking him off in a rhythm equal to his own thrusts. “Yes! Yes! That’s it! More”, Xiao Zhan’s jaw goes slack, tears stream down his beautiful face, and he squeezes his eyes shut at the same time as his muscles clench around Yibo.

He is ethereal as pleasure washes over him, making him come all over Yibo’s hand with another cry and sending Yibo over the edge as well. He’s holding onto Xiao Zhan’s hip for dear life as he pushes his cock inside and rides out the hight of his orgasm.

Xiao Zhan collapses onto the sheets next the Yibo barely a minute later. He’s sweaty and they are both covered in fluids, but Yibo’s knees are too weak to carry him to the shower at this moment. So, he just wipes his sticky hand on the sheets (they are ruined anyway) and pulls Xiao Zhan into his embrace.

They are both still breathing hard, but Xiao Zhan smiles and raises a hand to run it up and down Yibo’s new buzz cut. “It’s so soft. Looks rough, but is so soft”, he mumbles, gaze following the movements of his fingers.

Yibo chuckles lowly. “I take it, you like the new haircut?”, he asks, voice warm and affectionate. The moments right after sex are often the best. When the are both open and pliant with bliss.

“Very much. It looks so good on you. I wanted to come over and touch it as soon as I saw you in the hall”, Xiao Zhan admits, reaching for Yibo’s wrist with his free hand and bringing his boyfriend’s palm up to softly kiss his fingertips.

“That would have been a feast, right? Just imagine the headlines tomorrow if you’d done that. You’d have broken the internet, I fear”, Yibo laughs. He’s all warm and fuzzy inside. Being with Xiao Zhan does that to him.

Tender eyes suddenly look up to him. They’re a tad more serious now. “We can do this, right? We can stick though it”, he says, pursing his lips and searching Yibo’s gaze.

“Yes”, Yibo says, running a hand up Xiao Zhan’s arm. “Yes, we can do this. We have each other. That’s all that matters”.

“I love you _Lao_ Wang”.

“Love you too, Zhan- _ge_ ”

Yibo closes his arms around Xiao Zhan again and presses him closer until their chests touch and he can feel his boyfriend’s strong heartbeat against his own.

Giving up is not an option.

Finding his soulmate in this life is enough. Yibo has every intention of keeping him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehehe, I told you this is self-indulgent, right? I just want them to be happy and laugh with each other and have kinky wonderful sex if they feel like it! Love these two idiots! 
> 
> I’ll get back to writing extras for Half is loss, half is gain now… and plan a little bit on my next AU. See you, lovelies! 
> 
> And as always, if you have any questions or just want to scream about YiZhan, come and find me [here](https://twitter.com/wang_yin_chi/) on twitter.


End file.
